Simplesmente Dominique
by Nathye Adorno
Summary: "Acima das cabeças eu posso me sentir como Dominique."


Dominique era uma princesa vivendo as sombras, mas ela não era igual. Por mais que ostentasse os cabelos naquele tom de loiro que, com toda a variante da luz, poderia chegar a refletir vermelho, ela não lembrava a irmã, que trazia o mesmo tom característico na cabeça. Não era como Victoire Weasley, mas estava sempre sob a escuridão dela. A irmã perfeita, primogênita, o tesouro.

Não. Dominique não parecia com ela nem de longe. Ela quebrava regras. Ela sentava-se à mesa da Ravenclaw, apenas cinco cadeiras da minha. Passeava pela escola vestindo o cachecol azul e prata, com o cabelo preso sempre em um alto rabo de cavalo e as pequenas sardas bem visíveis pelo rosto. Não tentava ocultá-las.

Ela gostava muito de falar, mas também apreciava a solidão, quando essa lhe era cobiçada. E sorria. Não os desperdiçava a todo o momento, mas quando o fazia, parecia fornecer um pedaço de sol. Ela era o mar revolto e o porto seguro; era apenas um ponto de contradições humanas.

Gostava do frio e do calor. Detestava os trovões, mas amava o barulho da chuva a gotejar. Ela tinha pequenos calos de quadribol na mão, mas eu não ligava. Ela era a rainha no céu e a sombra na terra. Era o desconhecido para mim.

Eu não sei desde quando eu prestava atenção em garotas – especificamente nela -, mas era bom. Os detalhes que formavam sua grande imagem eram o que conferia a perfeita graciosidade da menina adversa.

Eu gostava do contraste. Eu gostava do falso vermelho no loiro - não no dela, no meu. Gostava de imaginar o toque dela, os lábios, semi-rachados dos vôos rápidos, contra os meus. Todas as coisas que a tornavam Dominique. _Simplesmente Dominique._

Os dias iam, levando minhas fantasias, enquanto ela continuava a passear pelos corredores. Nem sabia ela a dor – aquilo que sentia era dor? De quê? – que me causava. E eu nem ao menos tinha coragem de falar com ela.

Passava esses dias perdidos, a observar de longe enquanto ela terminava o dever de casa na poltrona mais distante do salão comunal.

Por vezes ela me pegava olhando-a e encarava-me com seus olhos azuis límpidos, mas de profundo mistério. Nessas vezes eu queria descobrir quem era aquela criatura. _Mulheres_, quem entendia? Certamente não um garoto de 14 anos recém completos, cujos pêlos púberes acabavam de nascer na face. Talvez se esse garoto gostasse de ler – tanto quanto eu – ele soubesse palavras difíceis para descrever os sentimentos, mas nunca teria de haver conhecido o amor pelas páginas dos livros.

Mas ela continuava, com sua simpatia infindável, a cumprimentar-me, puxar conversa em dias chuvosos e nas prateleiras mais empoeiradas da biblioteca. Era ali que nos encontrávamos, como amantes, nos gostos em comum. Naqueles momentos ela sempre sorria.

Era sábado. Não tinha quadribol, a temporada já acabara. E o ano estava quase lá. Ela parou atrás de mim – eu pude sentir sua presença – e tocou meu ombro.

"_Posso, Scorpious?" _perguntou, apontando para o assento vazio ao meu lado e sorriu. Um pedaço de sol, somente para mim.

"_Claro."_ falei, tentando inutilmente não corar ou engasgar com a torrada. Para o meu desespero, as duas ocorreram, mas ela não parecia notar. A nostalgia era semi palpável. Fiquei em silêncio. Era o melhor que eu poderia dar à minha amante platônica.

O silêncio continha todas as palavras que eu queria dizer. Ele guardava os meus sonhos naquele momento. Era o portador do meu primeiro romance juvenil.

"_Sabe, detesto quando acaba a temporada de quadribol." _por um momento fiquei sem saber se ela falava comigo. Seus olhos fixavam o vazio e sua voz era baixa.

"_Hm, detesto quadribol."_ por que eu falei isso? Ela obviamente gostava, eu já estava errado desde o começo.

"_Acho que depende do ponto de vista..." _ela parou de falar e mordiscou um pedaço de torta. _"No ar você é livre, não deve a ninguém. Lá em cima não tem sombras e você pode ser quem quiser. Mas você sempre me pareceu preferir a terra, não gosta da atenção."_

Ainda estávamos falando de quadribol? _"Quanto menor o vôo, menor a queda." _recitei e senti vontade de bater em mim, tamanha burrice. Eu não tinha nada melhor para falar?

"_Acima das cabeças eu posso me sentir como Dominique." _ela falou baixo, tão baixo que parecia uma súplica. Aquele era o real motivo daquela conversa. Se ela soubesse.

Ela levantou ainda com o semblante escurecido. Aquela foi a última vez do ano em que vi seus olhos. Senti como se perdesse algo, algo que nunca tive. Ela iria embora aquele ano e, provavelmente, eu não mais a veria. Meus catorze anos ficariam para trás, mas daquilo uma coisa eu iria levar...

...O súbito gosto pelo quadribol.


End file.
